


Count Me In

by Addiejomo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Badass homemade power suits, Beating up all those peeps, F/M, My OFC is a beast, Thor tried, Total freeform, but a polite and hospitable beast, he really did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiejomo/pseuds/Addiejomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki lets go, he fall to earth in the backyard of a strange girl called Eddie. She and her kid welcome him with open arms and they form a bond. Until Asgardians rock up and try to take Loki back to Asgard. And that is when Loki has the brill idea to build a powersuit for Eddie and beat them up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She laid on the bed, basking in them warmth of it. She always did love the cold, and tonight was no exception. Edaline was enjoying the stormy, windy and rainy weather that had been customary of late. The lights began to flicker and Edaline’s mood dampened. Another bolt of lightning hit dangerously close to the house and the room blacked out completely.

“No.. Not again.” Eddie whined desperately as she stood to get her dressing gown.

“Maaaaaa!” Her seven-year-old yelled, bolting into the room. “The telly went off!”

Eddie scooped her daughter up into her arms with a grunt, “I know, I’m working on it my precious one. You stay here.”

Ed lit a candle in her room for her daughter and took a Dolphin torch. Sighing and sliding on some slippers, she exited the back door. She walked to the side of the house with a slight sense of deja vu and opened the power box. Hands full with the torch and fighting to keep the small door open, she set the light down. Ed pulled the power backup switch- running off solar, of course- with a huff and bent to pick up the torch, only to realise it wasn't there. She frowned, she was positive she set it down beside her foot.

Suddenly, a nearby pot plant went flying past her head. The wind was getting extremely out of hand. It was actually tipping her off balance, pulling her back down the side of the house. She complied and gripped at the brick wall to stop her slipping. When she got there, she did not expect what she saw.

A small twister had appeared in her backyard and was tearing up everything inside its fences- including the fences. Ed was unexpectedly thrown into the mysterious obscurity. She braced her body and nothing happened for a second. Then she collided with something hard. Something very hard. Ed was knocked to the ground roughly, winded and gasping for air. She laid in agony for three minutes, just coughing. That was until she realised she was not alone. 

From across the other side of the yard, a figure laying on the floor, vocalising their pain with a series of moans.

“Holy shit, are you alright?” She pushed herself from the floor towards the form. Oh. The naked form. The form only groaned and writhed in pain. Ed looped her arms under the man’s arms and dragged him into her house. Once inside, she made sure he was okay, gave him clothes and fixed him food and tea.

Several hours later, after Ed finally got her daughter to go bed and stop pestering the poor guy, she finally heard the man’s story. Not that she found it unbelievable, just very odd.

‘So, Loki. You have no way of getting back to… Asgard, is it?” She set a cup of tea on the table for Loki, who sipped it with delight and smiled into the cup.

“Delightful! Yes, now that my brother has destroyed the bridge, nobody can leave or enter through the Bifrost.” He paused for a moment and smiled at her. “I’m very sorry, once again you probably have no idea what I am on about. I am used to it. As you know, this is not my first trip to your realm.”

They made small talk for a while. In that time, Eddie decided the man was quite enchanting and charming. He was quick witted, funny and just a little edgy. It suited her perfectly.

“Your daughter is quite…” Loki trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Crazy, boisterous, hyperactive, peculiar?” Ed suggested with a small smile.

“I was going to say delightful,” Eddie grinned at Loki. “quite like you, actually.” At this, Edaline smiled and blushed bashfully. “So, Edaline.. Tell em about yourself. What do you do?” Loki moved on before it could get awkward. Great people skills, Eddie thought.

“I am a mechanic, I work on cars.” She stated simply. “And you can call me Eddie.”

“How old are you? How old is your child? What persuaded you to get that haircut?” Loki asked question after question, seemingly enchanted with the woman before him. Not that Eddie minded, she was glad to answer his questions.

“I am twenty five, my child is seven- I had her when I was eighteen, and I don't know, but I like it.” She grinned at supposed god of mischief and he grinned back and nudged her.

“You know, you aren't like the others. You listened to me, you didn't attack me. You rescued, fed and clothed me, you weren’t skeptical- in fact you seem to believe it- and you haven’t yet judged me for my despicable actions.”

“Well I may be I’m the crazy one, but I enjoy hearing a good story and I try to see the good in people… And to me it seems to me that you aren't completely to blame- I mean, you are, but to me it seemed kind of justified.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow and shook his head a little. “Well you aren't crazy for being able to see the good in people. Oh, and do go on about how it was justified, because to me it still sounds pretty bad.”

Edaline sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “I know what it’s like to live in the shadow of a sibling. My older sister was always smarter, and prettier, and whatever than me. When she went to university to do become a medical practitioner, my parents were so proud and I was just there doing nothing with my life. I was pregnant, tinkering with an old ‘64 Mustang” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Loki said empathetically reaching for Ed’s hand. “I had no idea.”

“It’s fine.” She waved off, “Listen, you can stay here for the time being. You'll have food, water, a bed and a bath while you stay out your time on Earth.” 

“’Tis much appreciated. I Thank you, Lady Eddie.” Loki lifted Ed’s hand and kissed it. Eddie reared her head back in surprise.

“Wow, um- No problem.” She replied, obviously flustered. Loki smiled.

An hour later they decided to go to sleep. Eddie took some blankets and put them on the lounge, it was decided Loki would sleep in her room and she would sleep on the couch. 

“Hey Loki?” She called to him before they went to bed.

“Yes, Eddie?”

Eddie paused. Her mouth whispered the words but no words came out. She abandon the question and replaced it.

“Have a good night.” 

She sighed and flopped onto the couch, falling to sleep almost instantly.


	2. Welcome To A Mortal's Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler and mild crack.

Loki, on the other hand, laid in bed, staring unblinkingly at the roof with his frosty eyes. He thought his new room most peculiar. Drawings of strange creatures, peculiar people hung from the walls. Posters were taped up almost everywhere, so only small parts of the wall were visible even the roof was lined with them. Loki spent hours marvelling at the absurdity of this room.

He began to feel hungry and decided to make something. Looking at the bookshelves, he found the perfect recipe book. “Breakfast For Mothers” had delicious looking pictures on the cover and throughout. He decided to make some bacon, scrambled eggs, and a sour cream and chilli sauce with toast. Loki pushed up his sleeves and put on an apron, whipping around the kitchen search of ingredients. The domestic blaze he was, he finished in a mere thirty minutes.

Later, Loki went into the lounge room, scooping up a drawing pad and pencil from the table. He sat on the coffee table carefully and looked at the woman sleeping in front of him. He began sketching and was almost done at about eight, when he heard the sound of a van pulling up outside. Loki set the drawing on the coffee table and got up to inspect the source of the sound.

Eddie squinted and frowned at the distasteful and uninvited light flooding through the curtains. She rolled over on the couch, checking the clock on the wall. Eight thirty. She swung her legs out of bed and as she was about to stand, she noticed something.

There on the coffee table was a pad and pencil with a brilliantly accurate picture of Eddie. She picked it up and frowned again. Her problem was not that he drew her, but that he drew her wrong. She looked too…Pretty, in her opinion. The way her fringe flowed down her face and her peaceful expression and dreamy smile with the softened expression. Eddie smiled at it though. Loki drew that for her. At the top of the page the writing ‘Lady Edaline’ was underlined. Still, it was very flattering, she thou with a happy smile.

Meanwhile, Loki stood in the doorway as the uninvited guests tromped past, carrying large cases and various boxes. First came a lanky, young man, carrying a large case. Next in was a youngish looking girl with pink hair who smiled at Loki and thanked him for holding the door. She carried a oddly shaped bag with a handle and a box under her arm. After her was a tall and built man with a red mohawk and another oddly shaped bag slung over his shoulder.

“Um.. are you sure you are supposed to be here?” He asked the tall one. The man snorted and threw his head back in laughter.

“Eddie! What’s this fancifully dressed dork doing here?” The muscular man shouted down the hall.

Eddie’s daughter, Hartley, ran down the hall and hugged the pink haired girls legs. “Hey groupie!” The girl shouted enthusiastically. “Let me put this stuff down and then you can help set up. Then we can go for our big day out at the Great Big Amusement Park!”

“Um, set up? Set up what?” Loki asked, chasing after the group into the lounge room. He stumbled and halted at the sight along with everybody else.

Edaline was standing in the middle of the room without pants and staring down at the drawing pad with a smile, seemingly not aware of the other people in the room. Loki blushed red and slowly started to back out of the room.

“Oi, Eddie! What’s this?” The muscular man stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her stomach, peering over her shoulder at the drawing. He laughed again, turned, and pointed to Loki. “Did that guy do that?”

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, extremely embarrassed. 

“It would seem so.” Eddie grinned deviously. “Guys, meet Loki. Loki, this is Jean, Daisy and Harry. They are in my band.” She introduced the characters. Jean being the tall one, Daisy the pink haired one, and Lucas the lanky one.

“Cute! So how did you two meet?” Daisy inquired. She liked to think she was observant.

“Oh, no. We aren't together.”

Jean butted in. “He’s in your house, drawing pictures and making you breakfast. That sounds like either together or creepy.”

“Guys, leave the stuff in the spare room and hurry up so you can leave.” Eddie sighed, obviously exasperated. Jean hugged her shoulders and rested his head on one.

“Aw. You know we love you.” He kissed the side of her face. “We’ll leave you and your boyfriend soon enough.” Jean kissed her several more times as she just stood there glaring a side eye at him.

Loki’s eye twitched involuntarily and clenched his fists. How dare this man barge in here, call Loki a creepy dork and then kiss Eddie without her consent. He watched angrily as Eddie wiggled in his grip.

“Enough. No! Don't! Stop!” She giggled as Jean started tickling her to the floor.

“Don’t stop? Okay!” He tickled her harder and she writhed on the floor, looking like a demented worm.

Loki duplicated himself crouching down next to Jean with his face next to his. “Hey, what’s happening?” Jean squealed and fell over, looking at Loki and then his duplicate. Everybody just scared aside from Ed, who was still recovering from being tickled.

“Heh, heh. Wha…?” He voiced trailed off when she started looking at the Lokies.

The band left immediately after, Daisy taking Hartley with her.

“What was that?” Ed asked Loki hysterically.

“Oh, yes. I forgot to mention I can do magic.” He casually dropped.

Eddie sighed like it was to be expected. “Jean mentioned breakfast, lead the way.”

“Ah yes, breakfast. I found it in a lovely book; ‘breakfast for mortals’. I think it should be quite good.”

“Okay, let me go put some pants on first.”  
~*~

Loki could only say Ed looked stunning, no other word would do. When she finally came to breakfast, she was showered, freshly dressed and, for some reason unknown to Loki, smelt amazing. Eddie was wearing long plaid pants with chains hanging off, a plain black tee, showing off her muscled arms, and studded calf high ankle boots. Loki stared at her through the whole breakfast with a sense of enchantment.

“So,” She picked up the drawing of her. “You drew this?”

Loki nodded and swallowed some eggs. “I did.”

“Thanks, it’s good.” Ed complimented. “Why though?”

“I couldn't sleep, it was there, and I was tired of walking around the house… And to be fair, you are quite the muse.”

“Why couldn't you sleep? Is the bed not comfortable.” 

“Oh no, I rarely sleep. Back in Asgard we have pods that help us sleep, but we seldom sleep like mortals.” Loki explained. Eddie’s mind was elsewhere though. How could he not sleep? Ed thought sleep was the most magnificent thing in the universe, and Loki was just missing out on it.

Ed sighed. Somehow, she felt that she wouldn't fit in at Asgard. What was she thinking? She was never going to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm lazy.


	3. Brother Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in it. I'm not sure if I finished editing or not but deal with it anyway. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finished this but still need to edit. My friend helped me write this over the phone.

“Here, try this on.” Eddie shoved another outfit into Loki’s arms.

Four days later, Ed had decided that Loki was here to stay. So he might as well be comfortable in some fresh clothes, instead of borrowing Harry’s.

“No! I refuse to try on another pair of khaki shorts and look like a walking cucumber! Can’t I have something more dark and… evil?” Loki threw the clothes back onto a random rack.

“Ah, I see. This is more my style.”

An hour later they pulled up to Ed’s favorited store, Militia.  
 “Sam, meet Loki. He needs to fill a wardrobe, I’ll pay by card.” Eddie hugged the brutish man with a smile. The man was more than pleased to meet Loki.

Leather pants, belts, chains, jeans, jackets, boots and black shirts were pilling onto the counter. Eddie and Loki were having a ball choosing clothes with Sam. The total cost came up to about $450 but was well worth it.

Just as they were about to leave, Sam called out to Eddie.

“I almost forgot, that special order finally came through for you.” He handed the bag to her. “Free of charge.” Ed hugged the man again and took her leave.

She slid into the car and threw the bag into the back seat. “What’s in the bag?”   
“A dress.”

“What does it look like?”

“Leather, studded, punkish.”

“Oh, sounds nice.”

“Hmm.”

When they got home, they began dragging the bags indoors. Loki walked in the door with six bags on his arms. Ed shut the boot and walked through the garage into the lounge room with her special order bag and one for Hartley. She threw them on the couch and flopped down herself, patting the seat next to her. Loki joined her.

“So- HOLY SHIT!” As Eddie began to speak, a bolt of lightning landed just outside the window. She screamed and fell off the couch. “Not this shit again, I better not have to drag another naked god into my house.”

“Thor!” Loki looked scandalised as he stood, walking to the door and pushing it open. Ed followed huffily, mumbling a sarcastic thanks for helping her up.

Loki stared at his brother with contempt. The nerve he had, showing up here after he destroyed the Bifrost. Unfortunately, Loki could not elaborate on these thoughts as he was pulled into a forceful hug by Thor.

“Brother, where have you been? Heimdall couldn't see you for two years!” Thor released the now weak Loki and shoved Loki’s staff into his hands. “Here, you left it in Asgard.”

“What do you mean, Thor?” Loki spat. “I only got here five days ago.”

Loki shut the door on Thor’s face five minutes later. Two years. Two years Loki had been hurtling through space. It surprised him to say the least.

“Brother, open up!” Thor pounded on the door. Eddie stood on the other side, yelling at him to piss off. Thor was now trying to bash the door down. Eddie opened it just as he was about to ram it and Thor fell on his face. Loki brightened a little, proud that this mortal was witty.

“Swear you will not do anything to Loki and you can to stay.” Eddie looked down at the blond in her doorway with a vicious smile.

Thor looked to his brother and huffed a winded chuckle. “She is a good match for you.”

“Shouldn’t have said that.” She smiled and pulled her leg back. She jumped into a kick and landed right in Thor’s nose.

~*~

“I brought tea.” Eddie placed the tray on the table and sat down next to Loki. “So you are here to see Jane Forster, right? Nah, she lived in the next town over. I knew her, we were pretty tight actually, fixed her van more than a few times. She’s a crap driver. Anyway, she moved to London. Oh, the door! That will be Daisy and Hartley.” She said the last bit to Loki. 

Thor was surprised. His supposed ‘lone wolf’ brother had taken an interest in a mortal. “Like I said, good match. You like her.”

“She is pleasant.” Loki said evenly. “And you are one to talk.”

“Hartley, meet Thor. This is Loki’s brother.” Eddie walked in, holding Hartley’s hand and admiring the trinkets she brought at the carnival.

“Wow, he’s pretty like a girl!” Loki snorted involuntarily as his brother’s eye twitched. Eddie clamped a hand over her mouth to stop laughing. “Daisy says Loki is going to be my future dad and I’m going to have lots of little sisters and brothers!”

The smile was wiped off their faces and appeared on Thor’s with a giggle. Eddie pointed out a hockey match outside to Hartley who took her leave to play with the other kids. “That was not funny.” Loki said to Thor.

“Anyway,” Eddie moved on, “Once again I find myself offering up my home to a god. So Thor you can sleep… oh. There’s one bed and one couch, so.… I guess I’ll sleep on the floor.”

An hour later, Eddie was away and Thor needed to talk to his brother.

“Where is the mortal?” Thor leaned over and whispered in Loki’s ear. 

“Eddie. She’s cooking dinner, why?” Loki hissed back.

“Your presence is requested in Asgard for a trial.”

“If I do not go, I do not get punished.”

Thor shook his head solemnly and looked at his brother. “You are running from your problems like a mortal.”

“No. I just don’t want to go.”

“Ah, because of Eddie?”

“HARTLEY! DINNER!”

“And her child.” Thor added.

Loki growled. “I despise you.”

Loki didn't have time to respond to the comments because Ed came in with bowls of delicious looking food and set them down on the table. Hartley came in and sat next to Thor and Loki sat across from him with Eddie. Thor noted the way they glanced at each other through the dinner.

After dinner, Eddie went to read Hartley a story and give Thor ad Loki time to talk. In the lounge room, the two brothers sat with yet another cup of tea, talking about what would happen if Loki were to go back. So far it was not looking very promising, he would be imprisoned for life or executed.

“And if I do not go to Asgard?” Loki asked.

“They will send for you. Most likely with force.”

~*~

Thor slept on the couch and Eddie slept on the floor behind it with her fingers in her ears. Thor snored like a monster and Ed could not deal with it. She got up, took her pillows and jumped into her own bed.

“What are you doing?” Loki sat on top of the covers, staring up at the roof.

“He snores. I thought you said you didn't sleep- get under the covers.” 

“No. It’s just me.” Loki shifted to pull the covers out from under him, rolling over and slipping between them. “Eddie, I wanted to tell you…” His voice drifted off to the heavy breathing of the girl next to him. Behind her, Loki could see the picture he drew of her stuck to the wall. “Never mind.”

And for the first time in what felt like years, he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry, to make it up I'll post the next chapter.
> 
> Also I have started the third(Avengers) on and am halfway through the second one(Thor 2). I need to rent Thor 2 and watch it because I totally forgot to.

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, hit that kudos. :)


End file.
